A to Z
by Wisdom's Daughter Alone
Summary: Some short Percabeth drabbles that I came up with. Rated T for paranoia. Please read and review! Deciding to expand because of a suggestion I got in reviews.


Anxious- Percy had fought all of these monsters, yet the only thing he gets anxious over is his date with Annabeth, and what to wear.

Bashful- Annabeth was always very bashful around Percy, especially when she got a new outfit. But Percy found it adorable.

Curiosity- This is a natural thing with children of Athena. But with Percy, sometimes Annabeth doesn't want to know.

Dangers- Percy protected Annabeth from everything, even things as dangerous as SPIDERS.

Eternity- This is how long Percy and Annabeth plan on being together. Enough said.

Feels- When Annabeth gets hit directly in the feels from a movie, Percy is always there. With tissues, candy, and his arms.

Guess- One thing about Annabeth: she always kept Percy guessing. Sometimes he didn't know if that was good or bad.

Hysterics- Every time one has been on the verge of losing the other, they've gone into hysterics. If you suggesting separating them now, that would still happen, even if it was only for an hour.

Independent- Annabeth is usually pretty independent, always doing things on her own, never trusting someone. But with Percy, she's a little dependent sometimes.

Jealousy- Whenever Percy sees Annabeth talking to another guy, he immediately gets a little jealous. Annabeth always manages to calm him down by running her fingers through his hair and promising to make him blue cookies for dessert.

Kites- Percy and Annabeth loved to fly kites in the park, thinking that it was a great way to get their minds off of all that was happening, what with the war and all.

Love- Annabeth and Percy know that they will love each other forever. Even in Asphodel or Elysium, they would still support each other. The only time that it's challenged is when Annabeth compares their child to spoon-feeding Percy upon his arrival at camp.

Monster- When Annabeth was pregnant; sometimes she was just a monster. But Percy kept faith, because he knew it would pass.

Nothing- Percy let nothing separate him from his Wise Girl. If he had to close down a school just to get to her, he would do what it took.

Obliterate- A man in the hallway of the apartment complex tried to touch Annabeth, and do nasty things to her. Saying that Percy wanted to obliterate that old man was putting it lightly.

Personality- Annabeth was warned long ago that every man has multiple personalities. Some of every man's were good, some were bad. But she found all of Percy's cute, and frankly sexy.

Queen- Wise Girl didn't always feel so hot, especially after being up all night feeding their little girl. But Percy always treated her like a queen, and Annabeth loved him for it.

Ridiculous- Annabeth stood in front of a mirror, complaining. "I'm fat, I'm ugly, etc." Percy came up and gently smacked her arm. "Stop being ridiculous. You look beautiful."

Sometimes- Percy knew that a daughter of Athena could get distant sometimes. But he could always bring her back to reality.

Tough- Annabeth has always been so headstrong and tough. But when she receives news of her father's death, she allows herself to sink into Percy's arms and allows her walls to come down.

Underdog- "Everyone loves an underdog." Percy thinks that maybe this is why Annabeth loves him so much.

Victorious- After this war with the Titans, Percy and Annabeth hope to get some peace for a change. They were victorious. They were happy, leading semi-normal lives. But it wouldn't be camp if it was peaceful.

Wedding- The wedding was simple and very low key. Sally, Paul, Poseidon and Athena popped up, Poseidon and Athena putting aside their issues to feel happy for their children.

Xi- Percy and Annabeth had a mutual agreement. The other was extraordinary, and never would be a typical person.

Yes-Simple phrases like "Yes" and "No" thrived in Percy and Annabeth's relationship. It made it simple, and more in depth.

Zealous- The energy level of the other always amazed both Percy and Annabeth. Well, after coffee, at least.

* * *

**This is my first ever drabbles fanfiction. They were just on my mind, and I decided to type them out for you guys. I admit, some of them aren't original. But this type of story is new for me, so please no flames!**

**Please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


End file.
